


Welcome to ShinRa

by KittenFair



Series: Welcome to FFVII [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Family, Feels, Friendship, GFY, Gen, Headcanon, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one starts at the top, not even Shinras. So where <em>did</em> it all begin? (FF7 Compilation origin stories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Founding Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is primarily following the foundation of the ShinRa company, and the core family, though there are many other characters involved. Look out for other works in the series to see more detail on the others.

“Explain this to me again,” Rupert insisted, rapping his knuckles on the desk to get the professor’s attention. “ _Gast._ Explain what this is.”

Gast sighed, looking through his papers a moment before selecting the file with Grimoire’s sketched ‘I’m excited’ handwriting all over it. “I know I gave you a copy of this.”

“And you know you explain things in much more concrete terms than Valentine does, so _please explain._ ”

It was obvious when the older man gave up, spinning his chair around to face him. “Mako is essentially liquid Lifestream, just like materia is crystallized Lifestream.”

“So it’s giving water a run for its money on states of matter,” Rupert mused, taking the file and flipping it open to look over the report, arching a brow at an unexpected picture inside. “Who’s the kid?”

“Mm?” Gast glanced over, chuckling at the image. “Grim’s boy, Vincent. Good shot, sharp as a tack and cheeky as hell - you’d like him.”

Rupert regarded the picture in silence a long moment. “Please tell me _Grimoire Valentine_ is not teaching this child how to shoot.”

“That _child_ is only ten years younger than you-”

“Still a child,” he insisted.

“- and he has _very good aim,_ ” Gast assured him. “And Grimoire is a fantastic teacher. Just because your hotshot trainer thinks there’s no room for a little flair-”

“Valentine is _a trick shot._ ”

“You sound so scandalized,” he chuckled, holding up a hand when he recognized the look of outrage on his face. “Can we get back to Mako sciences, now, or should I get some more work done while you rant?”

Rupert was silent a long moment, narrowing his eyes and snapping the file shut. “Explain it. You said mako is liquid Lifestream. What does that mean? Not by definition, by _purpose._ Materia lets you access the powers of the Ancients, what does Mako _do?_ ”

“Ah, well, it does pool and materia tends to form in springs of it,” he pointed out. “So it’s not precisely new so much as newly studied.”

Rupert stared at him a long moment. “But what does it _do?_ ”

“That’s why I told you to read Grim’s papers - he’s the one who studied it.” Still, inevitably, Gast gave in to his stare. “It crystallizes into materia. More than anything, it seems just to reflect the power of the Lifestream, condensed into a more solid form.”

“There’s a great deal of power to be had in materia,” Rupert mused. “Stands to reason there would be in Mako. What time is it in Wutai?”

Gast stared at him incredulously. “There is no form of contact at that distance _right now_ that wouldn’t be ridiculously expensive, and you’d have to travel to the coast to even make an intercontinental call anyway. You know that.”

Rupert smirked, arching a brow. “Gast, my friend, I have been working for my father in ShinRa Manufacturing for a very long time, and I am _very_ intelligent with my investments. And I am _positive_ a call to Doctor Valentine is a good investment.”

“You can’t up and call him in _Wutai,_ Rupert. Even Grimoire doesn’t get up this early!”

“I need time to write out my proposal anyway.” He shrugged, pleased. “A bit more time won’t hurt.”

“Proposal?” Gast frowned, watching him turn to leave. “What are you up to, Rupert?”

“Expanding, my friend, expanding. The world is changing, and if ShinRa is going to stay on top, we have to lead the way.” The blond grinned. “It’s a bright future ahead, Gast. I can feel it.”

 

* * *

 

Graham Shinra considered his son over his glasses thoughtfully, and the proposal he’d put together. “I can’t say I’m not pleased by your initiative, son, because I am. But this is a big jump to make, and you’re young. Time and hard work will bring experience, and nothing else. So here’s what I’ll do.

“I am _not_ funding this entire project of yours, certainly not without any more proof, never mind how good your ‘intuition’ has served you so far. You’re talking a lot of money on a gut feeling, Rupert, and you know that. But I will give you a building in Rakheim or Marek to base yourself in, and a thousand gil flat out. But any further funding, any equipment, any staff - that’s up to you. If you succeed, and can present me with concrete results in three years, then I’ll reconsider supporting you officially.”

Rupert nodded, blue eyes bright though he maintained a serious air. It wouldn’t do to gasp and grin like a child, not if he wanted to be taken seriously. No, he had to plan this carefully. One step at a time. “Fair enough. Show me which buildings are my options.”

With any luck, he could buy up some cheaper plots to expand on to. But carefully, because even a chunk of money that big needed rationed. He needed a steady cash flow, ideally a sponsor or two, and a reliable staff. And he knew just where to start looking.

 

* * *

 

Gast would have loved to say he was surprised when Rupert came to him, but he wasn’t. Unfortunately, he was also well aware that his friend was looking in the wrong place. “Rupert, I’m not that kind of scientist. You can’t just grab ‘a’ scientist and think they can handle anything.”

“You can handle this,” he insisted. “You’re brilliant, Gast, and I trust you.”

“Don’t play that card, Rupert, trusting me is not enough.” The brunet shook his head. “I’m an anthropologist, Rupert.”

“You can do more than that - you’ve _studied_ more than that.” Clearly, Rupert’s conviction would not be so easily swayed. “This is the Lifestream, you _said so._ It may well apply to the Ancients you’re so taken with.”

Alright, _that_ was a better angle. He had to admire that, Rupert had given it thought. But that wasn’t enough. “I majored in anthropology, Rupert, and _paleontology_ at that. People. Not environments, not Mako. Ask Grimoire.”

“It still applies, don’t be difficult.” Rupert all but marched over, perching on the corner of his desk, body language declaring he was ready for a much longer discussion than the professor really thought the matter warranted. “Materia comes from Mako, it carries the ‘wisdom of the Ancients’ as I recall you saying. That implies that Mako is a much rawer source, the closest you’ll get to a tangible means of studying the Lifestream. You said it just pools up - why does it do that? What makes it surge out of the Planet? What does it _do?_ What does it mean? What does it mean for humans, and what did it mean for your Ancients? Do you know any of that? Can you tell me?”

Gast let out a heavy sigh through his nose. “No. I can’t.”

“Don’t you _want_ to?”

“Yes but that’s not what you-”

“I know what I need, and you can give me it.” The blond leaned in, voice soft but firm. “And I know what you need, Gast. You have the mind to study this. You have the _time,_ you’re young! Gods, you’re not even thirty. You have _so much time,_ so much more energy you could devote to this!”

“Yes, so I really _should-_ ”

“But you don’t have the funds.” Rupert cut in, a little smirk on his lips. “Money, regrettably, makes the world go round, Gast, and you don’t have the support to do everything you could. I have a thousand gil, a sturdy building, and a plan to make this _work_ if you just help me. Just help me, Gast, and I’ll help you. Just this once, can’t everybody win?”

Oh that was… hnn. He thought it over critically, seeking flaws in his logic. Gast truly didn’t think he could do as much as Rupert believed, but he could try. He could, if nothing else, find the academics who _could._ And getting paid for it, finally having the support to really dig into his research, to get out in the field the way Grimoire managed with his tidy pocket of funding… oh, that was tempting.

“I’ll make you a deal, Rupert,” he said slowly. “You show me supporters, _contracted sponsors…_ proof that I _will_ be able to rely on this, that I won’t lose out spending time on this instead of applying for more grants, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Really, it was hard to believe the Shinra heir was as young as he was with the air of satisfaction and professionalism when he offered a hand to shake on it. “I’ll get back to you within the month, Gast. You won’t regret this.”

The professor nodded, smiling faintly and trying not to put too much trust in the little thrill of hope. It remained to be seen if Rupert really could deliver on his well-meant promises.

_Oh, but if he can…_

 

* * *

 

The Palmers were a rather affluent family, even more than the Shinras though nowhere near as charismatic. But the parents had their children old, and Cornelius and Henry were young men with a taste for indulgence. Their appetites were actually something rather well known in Junon and Costa del Sol where they tended to go back and forth as the seasons changed, a practically unheard of luxury. But they’d made a fortune in the mines back in Corel, selling one outright and making a mint letting companies use the other more resource rich lands. In Rupert’s personal opinion, Cornelius was a bit of the skeevy sort, the one that partied with those far below the station he could have held, indulging in drugs and going through women like his brother went through a buffet.

Henry was… well, Henry was big. Not particularly tall, either of them, though he managed some charms. He was educated, if a bit airheaded and downright gluttonous with a waist that showed it. But his suits were tailored precisely, however unflattering the colors he chose, the foods he gorged on strange but rich, and he was just the sort of dreamer that Rupert was looking for.

Wining and dining him was something of an effort of composure, because he was disgusting in his excesses, but there was promise in how he listened so intently to Rupert’s pitch.

“So, this… Mako. You’re considering it for what, an alternative fuel source?” While Rupert was more inclined to indulge in some of the local dishes in Junon, Henry went right for a rib eye steak, medium rare and thickly marbled. He seemed particularly fond of fattier foods, but it hadn’t dulled him beyond reason as his brother’s drugs tended to. “Coal has been very reliable, you know. A lot of profit.”

“It’s not a clean fuel, though, and doesn’t have the promise and accessibility it looks like Mako will,” Rupert reasoned, taking his time with his lobster. “Of course, there’s a lot of research to be done still, but as you pointed out, coal has a long history. And I can’t think of many families who could possibly have as much history marketing it as yours.”

Predictably, the older man grinned smugly, nodding. “You make a good point. Of course, if this Mako ends up being the new thing, you need someone with a good eye for marketing it, don’t you? You Shinras are fantastic with your weaponry, I admire that - Cornelius has quite a selection of your guns, you know. But this needs a defter touch. You’ve come to the right place with this, Shinra. Very wise. And an entrepreneur like your old man… I like that. Very impressive.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Partnering would be to our mutual benefit. I have the people to study this, you wouldn’t need to spend time gathering those, but your funds… well, you outstrip me there,” he managed a smile in a way he’d been told was artless despite the guile behind it, and in his greed and pride Palmer ate it up with another massive piece of his steak. It would take him time to chew through it, time Rupert took to continue. “You have an eye for these things, a taste for the market. I’m sure you’ll see the value here, the _potential._ We can make this a reality, you and I. There’s power to be had, thrumming just beneath the surface, ready for the taking. My researchers and your marketing, _our_ power, our profit. I can tell you’re considering it, canny man you are. What great plans are in your mind?”

It was ridiculous how he ate up the praise, but oh so predictable. Some clever, carefully placed words and he could see it all lining up.

Palmer wiped his mouth, thankfully with his thick napkin, grinning with a definite gleam of greed in his eyes. “Oh yes, I can see… there is a market, if you’re right. You’re off in Rakheim, aren’t you? Good place, lots of fine ideas come out there. It’s not a bad trip there from Corel. I could take the time to come see what you have to offer. Certainly worth a look if you’re already seeking out expert advice on it. You’re really serious, aren’t you? I like that. Ha ha ha, yes. Yes, I’ll come see. No point getting my brother out there, the lout, far better you came to me. You’re wise beyond your years, Shinra! Very promising. _Very_ promising.”

Rupert smiled much more sincerely, and took the meaty hand he was offered for a firm shake. “It will be an _honor_ doing business with you, Mr. Palmer.”

 

* * *

 

As clever as Rupert Shinra was, Grimoire was a harder sell than Gast. Privately, he blamed that on Valentine’s soft sciences, because there was surely no other excuse for why someone who’d studied Mako would turn him down.

But for all the doctor was skeptical of Shinra’s proposal, he held a particular regard for the opinion of his fellow intellectual and was willing to hear him out when he called. “I know what this is about.”

“You probably do,” Gast agreed, just able to picture the way he’d be settled at his desk, leaning his chair precariously on its back legs as he was wont to do when thinking. “I heard you turned Rupert down.”

“Believe it or not, Gast, I’m a busy man. I have my own research, and I have a family - I can’t run off to chase his gut feelings.” There was a quiet breath, the way he tended to sigh. “Honestly, I’m surprised _you_ said yes. That’s not your field. How _did_ he rope you into this?”

“Money.” He admitted it straight out, surprising a laugh out of the Banoran. “Hear me out, Grim. I’m not abandoning my studies, of _course_ not. But he has a very good sponsor, he’s got the Palmer’s heir in on this.”

“Hn, the ones who more or less own Corel, then. That’s impressive,” he admitted. “You’re not one to work for gain, though.”

“No, but as he very accurately pointed out, as much as I wish otherwise, I _need_ backing to keep my studies up.” Gast did hate that admission, but that was reality. “And you’re not a bachelor, no. You have a wife and a son, and don’t you think it’s time you put your degrees to good use and provide for them? Or do you like falling back on your kin? Tell me, what’s your plan if you hit a lag in your papers, Grim? Will you _really_ go back to Banora and ask Hiram to back you?”

He would, of course. Hiram Valentine was very supportive of his siblings, and seemed to take some pride in Grimoire even if he wished he had a more concrete field of study. But Gast knew his friend, knew the very _idea_ would grate on him.

There was a harsher breath, not a sigh, but one that would accompany pursed lips and narrowed eyes. It was stunning how well he knew him even after years barely seeing each other in person. “Tell me what he _really_ wants, Gast. It can’t be that easy. Nothing’s that easy.”

“He wants you to put your studies into Mako to use, to show him how to harness it as a viable source of energy.” Gast explained. “You’re our best bet short of trying to draft someone straight from Wutai, and I don’t think that would go nearly as well.”

It was impossible to make out what he was saying, damn the complications of trying to get a call over the ocean. He’d had to ride out to Costa del Luna just to do that much, and if Grimoire hadn’t been in the much more advanced capital of Wutai, he’d never have had the connection. As it was, it had taken days to get the call arranged. “Repeat that, Grim.”

“I said I’ll look into it.” There was something… not quite resignation, the subtleties didn’t translate well. But he was willing to come, which said a lot. “Give me a couple weeks, I’ll see about sailing out if the weather’s alright. I’m overdue to bring Vincent back to see the family anyway; Mother’s letters are the thing of nightmares.”

Gast snorted softly, smirking at that. Yes, Sarah Valentine was definitely a very vocal woman to her children, he could imagine. “You are, yes. I’ll tell Rupert, then. Send me notice as soon as you can and I’ll be sure you get a proper welcome.”

“You damn well owe me that much,” Grimoire said. “I’ll be in touch.”

In the end, Grimoire was won over. Perhaps it was Gast’s talk of funding, but Rupert made a much better case with time to prepare, in person with hard facts laid out on paper. Researching the Lifestream also fit into his own personal interests, so by the time he returned to Banora, he’d already hammered out the basics of a contract he’d look over in detail on his way back.

 

* * *

 

For all Rupert had been set to pigeonhole the older man as the dreamer out of the two academics he’d hired - and wasn’t that a heady feeling? - it turned out he’d been very wrong. Valentine came to the discussion with a layout of what even his less popular academic papers had netted him, adding in semi-regular appearances for lectures at Junon and Kalm, and much more common ones in Wutai. And he made very valid points, but it drove home that it would be very wise to secure funds beyond Palmer. It was never a good idea to be completely reliant on anyone but yourself, after all.

The answer to that particular question ended up coming to _him,_ in the form of Aaron Thomas. He didn’t know Aaron particularly well, the man had been _Mr. Thomas_ for the majority of his childhood as he and his brother-in-law were business partners with his father. T &T Smithing and Leatherworks was an old business with several generations back compared to the mere _two_ that Shinra Manufacturing Works had at the moment, and they had two things Rupert himself very much needed: money and renown. The question would be at what price he could get in on that.

“Good of you to take time for lunch with me, Rupert, I’ve heard you’re a busy man these days.” Aaron hadn’t chosen anywhere spectacular to meet up, catching him in Costa del Luna after he’d met with Grimoire and suggesting lunch the next day at a quiet little cafe overlooking the water. He met him looking one pressed jacket away from a three piece suit, offering a warm smile and firm handshake. “You look good. Things are going well?”

“So far, they seem to be.” He agreed, ordering an iced tea and settling in his chair. “Business is as good as ever on your end, I take it?”

“Steady as she goes, I have no complaints.” Iced coffee for him, in deference to the heat, and intelligent green eyes looked him over. “So, tell me about it. Your father had a little to say, but I always prefer to hear ideas from the people with the drive to see it through.”

“Right now, we’re researching Mako as a potential energy source,” Rupert explained carefully, a bit surprised at how much it pleased him to see the older man looking so genuinely interested in his plans. “Professor Faremis and Doctor Valentine are my primary researchers at the moment. Valentine has actually written a lot on the subject already, but it’s not a field that’s gotten much attention to the east yet.”

“But you think it’s viable enough to pioneer research for it?”

“Absolutely.” He wouldn’t be doing it otherwise; Rupert didn’t like to waste time, and certainly wouldn’t be wasting money he could have invested elsewhere if he didn’t think it would pan out. “Mako _will_ make a powerful fuel. All that needs developed is a means to extract and harness it. You wouldn’t burn it like you do coal, it’s closer to oil. More viscous raw, which needs considering, but it _can_ be done. It will be a cleaner fuel, endlessly supplied by the Planet.”

Aaron nodded, taking a long sip of his coffee. “So you have a long term plan beyond research that needs done, good. I was hoping you did.”

Rupert arched a brow at the odd words. “Sir?”

“None of that, Rupert, you’re a man now. A man with a vision for the future, and a long history of good instincts for business,” he was offered an encouraging smile with the praise. “When you have time, I’d like to see more of the details you have laid out. I have to talk to my partners, of course, but I’m interested in your plans. You’re talking about changing the future of how the world runs, Rupert, and I would like to see T&T be a part of that.”

Surprised and more than a little thrilled at the prospect, the blond could only nod at first. Fortunately, sense kicked in quickly. “Of course. If you have time, my office in Rakheim has enough materials in one place that I can show you more of what we’ve done, and what we have in the works. I’d be happy to speak with Mr. Torvik as well.”

“Done deal, I’ll be back that way in a couple of days and look you up.”

Lunch was served shortly after, and there were more pleasantries than business discussed, but Aaron brought his brother-in-law around, and Maxim was won over by the physical proof to back up Rupert’s words.

By the end of the week, Rupert Shinra’s Mako Studies Operation had the backings of two of the biggest names on two continents, a suggestion to talk to Gerald Lockhart about some of the land he owned around Nibelheim, and a letter from Grimoire mentioning that Harold Rhapsodos would like to meet him as well to talk about the Mako flows around Mideel and some particularly fertile land in Banora.

 

* * *

 

Three years blazed by, and it was a much more confident young man who came out of his office in Rakheim to meet the owner of Shinra Manufacturing Works.

Grimoire had come in from Wutai to give a brilliant report for the pair on the viability of Mako as a power source, point after point backed by well written papers that spread the facts out plainly. Gast made clear suggestions for the next steps to see them take advantage of the discoveries before anyone else did.

Rupert laid out contracts with the Palmer Mining Co., T&T Smithing and Leatherworks, and proposals for leasing land from Harold Rhapsodos in the southern continent and Gerald Lockhart of Nibelheim. So far, even in such a short amount of time, Rupert was building a solid base of operations and laying groundwork for expansion.

Graham would be lying to say he wasn’t impressed with his son, a smile growing as he looked everything over. “This is very impressive. More than I’d hoped for, in fact. Shinra Manufacturing Works is most definitely interested.”

“Did you have a proposal to make, then, Mr. Shinra?” Blue eyes gleamed with pride, but Rupert managed not to grin at his father’s praise.

“Yes, I do. I would be pleased to offer you a fully supported division in the company to continue your study of Mako energy, including access to more sights and a regular stipend to help fund your research.”

“I will accept your offer on the condition that I also have a voice in the board.” He could tell he’d surprised his father, and met his gaze evenly even though he was holding his breath in anticipation.

But Graham grinned, offering a hand. “You have a deal, Mr. Shinra. We’ll draw up a contract.”

“Fantastic.” Rupert finally let himself grin back, grasping his father’s hand securely to shake. “It will be a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Shinra.”

 


	2. Mako Reactors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took three years for Rupert Shinra to prove to his father that he had a solid idea.
> 
> It takes three more to prove it to the world, but he makes some valuable contacts along the way.

There had been a large party with his parents and a variety of investors when Rupert took over Shinra Manufacturing, but the young businessman held a more private affair several days later with the ones in his inner circle. It wasn't easy to get Grimoire to stay in one place, but Gast had managed to wrangle the Banoran. It helped that one of his friends had shown up as an investor. Harold Rhapsodos was a nice man, but there was no getting around 'willful' in describing him unless you flat-out said _stubborn._

Which Grimoire did. _Often._

Still, the brunet was a nice addition, and not just for his company. "So Mr. Shinra, Grimoire's told me you've been laying plans to really make this Mako energy work. And you've certainly got a pair of the best scientific minds this side of Junon, assuming you can keep them focused. It sounds promising."

"Oh very, Mr. Rhapsodos. I am _extremely_ pleased with how things are panning out," Rupert said, offering a charming smile and finding it matched evenly. "But you didn't come all this way just to see if he was telling tales, did you?"

"No, no I didn't." He chuckled softly, seeming rather pleased with being called out on his motives. "I wanted to ask about the extraction and purification methods, as well as what sites you plan to use."

_Well_ now, that was rather detailed interest. Rupert had a feeling he was about to get another business partner if he played his cards right. "The plans have been sketched out, though we're going to have to take a while to make anything large scale. ShinRa Manufacturing makes weaponry, after all, and this is a new science on top of it - we're going to be pioneering this equipment."

"That much I knew, yes. You'll need some testing sites even for those small first runs, I imagine, somewhere more agreeable than Rakheim or anywhere along this range, honestly."

The blond nodded, leaning in a little. "I get the feeling you have somewhere in mind."

"I do," Rhapsodos confirmed, matching the gesture. "Mideel is extremely fertile _because_ of the Lifestream flowing so close to the surface. In fact, there are springs all over the island. And I happen to own a great deal of land there. Land we'd discussed leasing."

"I was thinking it might be best to take a look once we're in the testing phase," Rupert said. "Assuming there's not a time limit on this offer."

"No, nothing of the sort. I realize you have to get things ironed out on your end. Do you have any tentative timetables for that?"

"Well since you've managed to wrangle Valentine, I assume Gast can get him over to our engineering crews and there will most likely be a jump in progress." They shared a knowing smile. "I've got good people here, and one or two outside engineers I'm going to try and bait in."

"Oh? Any big names in mind?"

" _Big_ names? No. Well, not in the circles I think you mean." Rupert smiled a little, shaking his head. "He's no big name yet, but I like what I've heard. I'm going to head off to Costa del Luna to meet with him next week, in fact."

"Well, best of luck to you, Mr. Shinra." Rhapsodos offered him a mock toast. "You've proven to have an eye for talent, after all."

 

* * *

 

Rhys Tuesti was young, younger than Rupert, a good four years younger than he had been when he'd taken his first steps into business in fact. But the blond knew genius when he saw it, and the teenager's eyes _burned_ with it. "Mr. Tuesti?"

The brunet rose from his chair, moving with the fluid grace of a man who had confidence and no concern of how he was being viewed. His smile was bright and easy as they shook hands. "I'd just as soon you call me Rhys, Mr. Shinra. I keep thinking my da's gonna show up when I hear _Mr. Tuesti._ "

"Well then, call me Rupert, Rhys, because I do know that feeling." They shared a good natured laugh as Rupert glanced over the building behind him. "Did you get a chance to consider my proposal?"

"I did." Rhys shifted his weight, gesturing for him to follow. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting anything of the sort, but I'm interested."

"I assume you mean because of your age, because there's certainly no lack of talent or skill with you." He had the distinct pleasure of watching the young man's eyes light anew at the honest praise. _A word well placed is never a waste_. "As I understand it, you're considered an adult by local laws anyway."

"Law's funny like that, but yeah." They passed into the large building, old but well cared for, and detoured around to a small office. "I read the parts of Dr. Valentine's papers you sent me, and looked over the sketches your team drew up. I think they're on the right track, but I'm not sure it's going to be enough. Some of them came straight from the coal works, didn't they?"

"A few, yes." Sent from Palmer, since the man liked to fancy himself _actively involved_ in the company. Some of the others were from the original manufacturing teams, but they weren't what he needed either. "I take it you see flaws their specialties make them blind to. I'd thought you might."

"What you're asking isn't entirely different in theory, but the reality of it is. To go _beyond_ theory, you need a different approach." Rhys confirmed, spreading out the blueprints. "You can burn coal or distill oil, but if you get vapors from this you're courting poisoning. I've been around Mako flows."

"Mm, I've heard a thing or two about Mako poisoning, yes. But there's got to be a way to harness this. And I've heard you've done a little tinkering."

He got a side glance for that, then a wry smile. "Well, I figured that was why you came to me. I have an idea, but it would take a lot more resources than I have access to."

"At the moment," Rupert agreed. "And if you had the equipment?"

"Some of it - a lot, ideally - would have to be crafted from scratch. You can't just repurpose things and hope it doesn't _literally explode._ " Rhys watched him in silence a moment. "But, assuming I had all the raw materials and manpower I needed, I could have a small piece for a demo in a month."

"That's enough to decide whether you could really do what we need, though." Rupert pointed out. "Do you _know_ what all you need?"

That got him a somewhat amused look. "In theory."

"But more concrete theory than what I have," he pressed. "Correct?"

"I could at least get you a much, _much_ more detailed blueprint for what would _be_ a working demo, yes," Rhys agreed.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Rupert didn't purr, but he had the grin of a very satisfied cat anyway. "Let's talk money."

 

* * *

 

Rupert loved being right. He really, really did. And he was right about Rhys Tuesti from the start.

The younger man was a hard worker, down to earth and endlessly creative. He seemed right at home in every workshop he walked into, and wasn't at all intimidated by the others with more experience. And people _liked_ him, responding positively to his good humor and gentle nature across the board.

Anyone who may not have been entirely won over that first month was wooed by his meticulous drafts and small cutaway models. They were _in_ _love_ after five more when Tuesti presented another little model, pumped it with Mako, and powered a spotlight to show off his larger plans for a full scale project. The "Mako Reactor" as they were calling it would likely be set up in Nibelheim, as Rupert had been able to flat out _buy_ several ideal plots while he was still trying to make a solid deal with Rhapsodos in Mideel. To be fair, the man had the antics of his twin sons to deal with and Rupert didn't envy him that one bit.

But that meant he was going to be getting a house built on the fringes of the town, because the _ability_ to rough it in the wilds around Mount Nibel didn't mean Rupert Shinra was _going to._

 

* * *

 

"It's been a long time since we were living back in Marek." Graham glanced at his son as he packed, a small smile on his lips. "And how you've grown since. Going back up Nibel a _man_ now."

"Fancy that, hm? And by _choice._ " The two Shinras got a chuckle out of that, Rupert shaking his head. "The things we do for the company."

"Progress waits for no one, son." The older man shrugged, his blond hair already lightening to the white of old age. "I assume you've taken all the appropriate arms. Have you thought any more on security? You'll need your own team out there."

"I know." He clicked his suitcase shut and leaned on the bed, while he thought his reply over. "Anton's actually coming this afternoon to talk about it."

"Aaron's boy." Graham hummed thoughtfully. "Good head on his shoulders. Every reason to be loyal. Fantastic with firearms and not too shabby with a knife, either. You could do worse for an adviser."

"Yes, I could let Valentine pick them." No amount of protesting from Gast would ever make him see the 'flair' in the older man's marksmanship as anything but show tricks, and Rupert Shinra had no time for that nonsense. "I think he has some people in mind. We'll see; there's plenty in Nibelheim who'd like a steady wage. Hearty mountain folk, and they know the lay of the land."

"Never underestimate the value of survivors," his father said. "Well then, by all means. You've handled things well so far. I couldn't have picked anyone better to lead the company."

Rupert offered a little half smile, certainly finding nothing to disagree with there. Not that he'd have _let_ someone just up and take the company. It was _Shinra_ Manufacturing Works. Whatever else may come their way, _that_ wasn't changing.

The phone rang out in the hall and Rupert's smile broadened. "That's likely Anton. Excuse me."

It was, in fact, Anton Thomas on the phone. He'd be an hour later than expected, was very sorry, but had a nice surprise coming.

 

* * *

 

Anton Thomas did not have the charisma and poise of his father, nor did he have the same business sense. But he was strong, loyal, level headed, and had an eye for talent that Rupert considered nearly up to his own standards. So when he said he had a nice surprise, he was believed.

The 'surprise' was actually _surprises,_ to be more accurate, in the form of rather massive black man and two much smaller blondes. One of the women he knew, at least. "Anya! Anton, you devil, you didn't tell me you were bringing her along."

"You thought he would just come alone, with no one at his back? We mind our own." Anya smiled, a slow, leisurely thing. One thing Rupert had gathered about the people from up north, they only hurried for nature's whims. Any thing and any _one_ else could wait.

"Fair enough, I'm always pleased to see the interests of T&T represented." He offered a little smile, gesturing back towards the restaurant. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Anton offered him a little smile that said volumes of whether _he_ really _brought_ her. The other two didn't seem offended not to be addressed yet, so they all went in and settled first.

"So. Introduce me. I imagine I'm the one at a disadvantage here."

"Well, you know Anya," Anton pointed out, more a passing gesture before turning to the other two. "This is Dominic Wallace, from Corel. His family has been in the coal industry for some time, but I thought he might catch your interest for his skills as a fighter and a smith."

Rupert arched a brow at the unexpected matchup,  a smile default by now. "Well now, Mr. Wallace, we'll have to talk weapons soon. But I'm sure you can understand I could talk for days on those, so for now just call me _interested._ "

"Fair 'nuff, sir." The smithy nodded, his smile a gentler thing. But there was confidence there, and an ease with himself that the Shinra heir _liked._

"I imagine that Mr. Wallace is considering himself fit to join our little expedition, so that leaves you, Miss…?"

"Victoria Bard," she took his hand when offered, turning it just so to _make_ him shake the same as he would any man. There was fierce intelligence in her eyes, and he was _very interested._

 

* * *

 

Rupert Shinra was beginning to consider _three_ something of a lucky number, because three years of hard work getting supporters had led to the funds and small group he'd brought into the inhospitable Nibel Mountains, all of them working closely and pulling ridiculous hours, and tonight… _tonight…._

"You know I can clean up better than this," Anton insisted, letting Anya fix his scarf for the illusion it gave him that he _could_ _stop_ _her_ from fixing his scarf.

"Tonight is not the night to look like a business man, tonight is the night to look like a _worker._ " She eyed him critically, then nodded once. "How you got so soft in the foothills confuses me. Never go north, it would be the death of you."

"If this pans out, _I'll_ go north," Gast put in. "I always wanted to look through the findings around Bone Village, do a little studying."

" _I'd_ be perfectly happy studying around here," Grimoire added immediately, lest Gast drag him somewhere _else_. "There is _so much_ detail in their lore—"

"Please, let's save the stories. I want you all out here _immediately._ " Rupert slipped in, tapping his timepiece meaningfully, and headed back out. It took a minute or two of looking but… ah. "Tuesti! The man of the hour, come on now. It's your workmanship lighting up the world tonight."

"Yessir." Rhys offered him a crooked smile, and followed him down to where Anya had managed to corral the others.

Victoria, bless her, was handling the townsfolk with astonishing ease. She was a woman of many talents, that one. And she wore a dress _well._ "Ah, Mr. Shinra, Mr. Tuesti. Are we ready?"

"We are."

Front and center, the way Rupert liked it, he clapped his hands together to get the crowd's attention. There were more than just the locals here, but some news crews had come to record the event - another point to Victoria's credit, making sure there was more media exposure. "For those of you who may not have seen me in person, my name is Rupert Shinra. You may be acquainted with the name due to my father's very exceptional work providing us all with the weapons to keep us safe.

"The heart of the ShinRa Company will always be looking to anticipate and see to the needs of the people, and to continue to lead humanity forward to a brighter future. On this day, we take a mighty leap forward and illuminate a new path as we present _Mako energy,_ a clean fuel that represents the bond between mankind and the Planet. Mr. Tuesti, light us up!"

A switch was thrown, and power flooded in from the reactor, the new electric lights brightening up the entire Shinra Manor and setting Nibelheim ablaze with enthusiasm as everyone started talking at once.

Oh yes, ShinRa had a very bright future ahead.


End file.
